La pesadilla rosa de Io
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Io creía que su tormento había terminado ahora que la escama de Caribdis tenía dueño. Lo que no esperaba era que la portadora fuera una loca fanática del rosa y decidiera que su pilar necesitaba una remodelación. [Relacionado con "La tristeza de Scila" y "La escama perdida" aunque no es necesario leerlas.]


**La pesadilla rosa de Io**

_Día 15 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 15. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? ¿Me pasará el Señor Hermes más chismerío? Y lo más importante ¿…?_

_**Gracias a Cassiopeia Weasley por la inspiración.**_

_**Leai pertenece a Cassiopeia. La escama de Caribdis es mía.**_

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya pertenece a esa divinidad llamada Kurumada. Que nos hizo el honor de venir a este mundo y regalarnos a estos hermosos caballeros. (¬¬ Aunque podría haber elegido a otro Dios como protagonista o al menos haber hecho a Saori de utilidad.)

* * *

**La pesadilla rosa de Io**

**Pilar del Pacífico Sur (Con un cartel que dice "Casa de Io" porque los generales seguían confundiéndole con el de Baian)**

Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo. Io seguía el movimiento con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula en el piso al tiempo que el pánico se apoderaba de él. Los ojos fijos en el rodillo que pintaba su pilar de un horrendo color rosa pastel por entre las, ya pintadas y secándose, franjas fucsia a juego con su cabello.

El rodillo era sostenido por largos y esbeltos dedos acabados en uñas perfectas esmaltadas en color rosa brillante.

Io movió con lentitud la vista sobre la muñeca, que tenía una pulsera artesanal con la frase "Yo amo a Poseidón". Siguió por el brazo, cuyo color rivalizaba con el de Krishna, hasta llegar a unos mechones azul eléctrico que enmarcaban el rostro de su actual pesadilla.

Leia. La general de Caribdis y, para su desgracia, su compañera de pilar.

La chica, ajena a la mirada horrorizada de su compañero, cantaba una canción inventada por ella misma sobre lo mucho que amaba a Poseidón.

Io respiró profundo intentando calmarse y salió corriendo hacia el pilar de Baian arrancándose el cabello.

¡Esto no podía estar pasándole!

* * *

**Pilar del Pacífico Norte (Casa de Baian)**

―Calma. No puede ser tan malo ―decía Baian mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a su compañero, que permanecía en un rincón (en estado catatónico) mirando fijo hacia un punto en la nada.

El canadiense miró en dirección al pilar del chileno y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecía un búho con exceso de cafeína.

En la distancia había una estructura que parecía un dulce navideño gigante. Solo que en lugar de los típicos rojo y blanco, éste era rosa y fucsia.

―Hagas lo que hagas ―empezó con voz pausada y en tono bajo llamando la atención de su compañero. ―, no mires hacia tu pilar.

El general de Scila giró la cabeza lo más lento que pudo, temiendo lo que se encontraría pero no resistiendo la curiosidad. En cuanto sus ojos se clavaron en su pilar, no reaccionó.

No salió ninguna palabra de sus labios y no movió ni un músculo de su cuerpo. Apenas se notaba la respiración.

―¿Io? ―Baian movió la mano frente al rostro del muchacho pero no obtuvo respuesta. ―Voy a necesitar ayuda ―dijo en voz baja ―. Tu espera aquí. ―Y salió en dirección al pilar de Kanon en busca de ayuda. Seguro su maestro sabría qué hacer.

* * *

**Pilar del Pacífico Sur**

_Pose es genial, Pose es amor_

_Y a él le doy mi corazón_

Leia cantaba feliz su nueva canción mientras sacaba las, a su parecer, horribles y aburridas sábanas de su cama y la de Io y las reemplazaba por sabanas rosa, con cobertores y almohadones fucsia con dibujos de pecesitos brillantes y bordes de encaje dorado.

_Oooh le doy mi corazón…_

* * *

**Pilar del Atlántico Norte (Refugió de Kanon para cuando se cansa de lidiar con los habitantes del Santuario)**

Los golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la lectura de Kanon. Si no supiera mejor, pensaría que Aldebarán estaba de visita. El general ocasional de Dragón Marino se quejó por lo bajo. Dejaba el Santuario porque Saga lo molestaba con los platos y la limpieza y acá lo enloquecían los otros generales que recurrían a él por cualquier pequeña cosa.

Aunqué, comparándolos con los niños de bronce, por lo menos intentaban solucionar las cosas por ellos mismo al menos tres veces antes de rendirse y pedir su ayuda. También eran más tranquilos y sus problemas no eran tan extraños como Seiya pidiendo que lo ayudaran a encontrar un duende-hada-vampiro que andaba robándose los dulces.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó una vez que abrió la puerta. Del otro lado, Baian tenía el puño en alto listo para golpear de nuevo. El chico bajo el brazo y empezó a cambiar el peso de una pierna a la otra mirando para todos lados y rascándose la nuca.

―Lamento molestarlo, maestro. Pero algo anda mal con Io.

―¿Qué no anda mal con Io? ―preguntó Kanon como quien no quiere la cosa y se sopló el flequillo.

―¿Eh?

―Era una pregunta retórica ―cortó antes de que el general de Caballo Marino pudiera contestar.

―Es sobre su compañera.

―¿La loca amante de Poseidón? ―Y sí. Había quedado claro desde la llegada de la chica que adoraba a Poseidón más que a nada. Y el que se lo había perdido tenía que escuchar sus musicales de medianoche para estar al tanto.

―Pintó el pilar de rosa ―dijo señalando hacia el dulce, er… pilar que se distinguía sin problemas interrumpiendo el azul del agua/cielo sobre sus cabezas ―Y quién sabe qué más ha hecho.

―Esa mocosa ―se quejó Kanon y salió con pasos determinados en dirección al pilar.

* * *

**Pilar del Pacífico Sur**

Lo primero que hicieron los generales al llegar fue taparse los oídos para protegerse de los chillidos de alguien siendo torturado, conocido también como "el canto de Leia".

―¡Leia!

―Oh, Señor Kanon ―dijo la chica terminando de poner un peluche rosado en su lugar.

Kanon miró alrededor, la habitación parecía haber sido vomitada por una Barbie con sobredosis de azúcar y caramelo. Paredes rosas, peluches, almohadones, tules, bordados, mariposas de coral, flores, brillo.

¡Había brillo en todo el lugar! Algunos salpicaban el cabello de la chica o brillaban en su piel. ¿Acaso la loca se había bañado en glitter?

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó con voz firme y fría.

―Convierto el pilar en un hogar ―dijo ella ignorado el tono de su superior y volviendo a lo que hacía antes de ser interrumpida. Esta vez colgaba una pintura en caricatura de Scila y Caribdis, hecho por ella misma.

Dicha pintura lucía como una masa de chicle de fruta mutante con muchos ojos que parecían seguirte cuando te movías. Kanon estaba seguro que le provocaría pesadillas a cualquiera. Cualquiera que no fuera Leia, por supuesto.

El geminiano recorrió el lugar mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para no herir los sentimientos de la chica.

―Deshazte de todo y vuelve a pintar el pilar del color original. El rosa no está permitido y siendo honestos, es horripilante ―. Bueno, lo había intentado.

―Pero… ―las lágrimas no la dejaron continuar y la general buscaba contención en un peluche de ¿Julián? Sí, era un peluche de Julián disfrazado de sardina y sosteniendo un tenedor a modo de tridente. ―¿Puedo hacer un altar para Pose si quito el rosa? ―preguntó la chica con la mitad de la cara escondida detrás del peluche.

Kanon lo pensó un momento. ―Está bien, pero no en la pasada o a la vista.

―Pero la pintura se queda, o no hay trato.

―Bien. Quédate con la "pintura" pero todo lo demás desaparece.

La chica chilló feliz, abrazó a su superior y puso manos a la obra.

* * *

_Esa noche…_

Io no podía dormir, tenia pesadillas en las que despertaba para encontrarse con todo rosa, o donde lo perseguían peluches con tenedores.

Despertó de golpe, cubierto de sudor y con el corazón desbocado, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Un poco más calmado, después de un par de respiraciones, decidió que se mudaría con Baian hasta que se le pasara el trauma.

Al abrir los ojos fue enfrentado por otros pares pertenecientes a una mancha mutante rosa que brillaba en la oscuridad varios metros sobre el piso. Arrojó las sábanas fuera de su cuerpo y salió del lugar enredándose en sus propios pies y cayendo a pocos centímetros de Julián.

Io se levantó rápido y puso una rodilla en el piso, inclinando la cabeza en respeto. Podía sentir los múltiples ojos de la criatura en él pero no se atrevió a quitar los suyos del piso.

A los pocos segundos, Julián se cayó. El chileno levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que en realidad era una gigantografía del heredero de la familia Solo y, al levantar la vista un poco más se encontró con cientos de fotos de Julián pegadas en la pared y velas alrededor.

La sustancia brillantes que formaba las palabras "Yo amo a Pose" no podía ser otra cosa más que la baba de la criatura que no despegaba los ojos de él.

Asustado a más no poder salió corriendo hacia el pilar del Atlántico Norte y, sin golpear, entró y se arrojó sobre su maestro temblando como perro pelado y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Entre los balbuceos sin sentido del muchacho Kanon logró entender algo y su grito se escuchó por toda Atlantis despertando a más de uno.

―¡Maldición, Leia! ¡Te dije que no lo pusieras en el camino!

* * *

En el pilar del Pacífico Sur, la chica dormía como un bebe y tenía un ronquido muy particular.

―Pose, pose, pose. Pose, pose, pose.

* * *

_Gracias por leer!_

_**Inspiración: **__Proporcionada por Cassie, que quería que Leia pintara todo de rosa y traumatizara al pobre de Io._

_Lo del buho con exceso de cafeína es por una profesora mía que tiene los ojos saltones y bien abiertos y no para de hablar incluso cuando terminan las dos horas de clases._

_Lamento no haberla subido más temprano, pero tengo una buena razón. Unas ramas se cayeron y tiraron un pedazo del tendido eléctrico que, valga la redundancia, daba electricidad a la compañía que me proporciona internet._

_Recién ahora lo arreglaron. Gracias por su paciencia!_

_Felices Pascuas!_


End file.
